


GLAAD All Over

by Talyesin



Series: Of All The Stars, Most Fair - A Supercorp Fic [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Embarrassing Displays of Affection, F/F, GLAAD, Guest Starring Real Lesbians, I am a sucker for musicals, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers can sing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor does not sing, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Singing, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: A Celebrity Fund Raiser for GLAAD has a surprising conclusion





	GLAAD All Over

The National City GLAAD Gala Fundraiser was in full swing. Everyone who was anyone in the city's LGBTQ community was there, from actors, artists, writers and musicians, to business bigwigs, international celebrities, politicians and activists. And of course, National City's own premiere lesbian power couple, billionaire Lena Luthor and her girlfriend, journalist Kara Danvers, were the Guests of Honor.

Kara was resplendent in a pale blue off-the-shoulder gown, shimmering and shining almost as brightly as she did herself, her infectious smile spreading warmth and joy wherever she went through the crowd.

Lena's gown was much less flashy though no less gorgeous, a dark russet velvet that highlighted her stunning figure flawlessly. She glad-handed the donors and schmoozed with the celebrities, playing the dutiful hostess and leaving everyone charmed in her wake.

Just around midnight she received a text. She glanced at it on her smartwatch, then snagged a glass of wine from a passing waiter and moved through the crowd, looking for Kara. She found her girlfriend hobnobbing with two former guests of honor.

"Mmm!" Kara exclaimed around a mouthful of champagne. "Lena! Look who I found!"

Lena offered her hand. "Ellen. Portia. We're delighted you could make it."

"Yeah, hey, anything for... What are we here for again?" the daytime talk show host asked her wife. 

The actress gave her an indulgent but amused smile. "Shelters for homeless LGBTQ youth."

"Right!" Ellen snapped her fingers. "I knew it had something to do with LGBTQ people."

They all laughed at the joke, Kara perhaps a little more than was called for.

"So Lena," Ellen said, "I was just saying to your girlfriend here, you two are really shooting up the Lesbian Power Couples charts!"

Lena's carefully polite facade disappeared as her eyes went wide, her eyebrows shot up, and her jaw dropped. "That's... there are charts?!"

Kara leaned into her affectionately as Lena laughed with stunned delight.

"Yeah! Yeah," Ellen continued, sticking her hands in the pockets of her cream pantssuit. "In fact I was just telling Portia that if you get any closer to our spot at number one, we're going to have to call Morgan Edge and ask him if he has the number of a good assassin."

Lena burst out laughing, but Kara looked, in rapid succession, shocked, confused, and then scowled, which made her look rather like a startled but fierce golden retriever puppy. She pulled Lena back protectively.

"Oh my gosh!" Ellen laughed. "She's so cute! You're so cute. No, no, sweetheart, relax. I think it's pretty clear just from the fact that Lena's standing here that Morgan Edge doesn't know any _good_ assassins."

They laughed again at Ellen's joke, and Kara relaxed enough to chuckle a little, self-concious at her over-protective reaction. Lena caressed her arm fondly.

"Oh gosh, you two are so cute, aren't they honey?" Ellen grinned.

"They sure are," Portia agreed, sipping her drink.

Lena took a sip of wine and said, "Actually Kara, we need you to make an announcement."

Kara looked at her, not understanding for a moment, then stunned realization transformed her expression from confusion to amazed joy.

"Really?! Lee?! Are you serious?!"

Lena just grinned and nodded. Kara pulled her into a celebratory kiss and tight hug.

"Hey, hey, you two, uh, get a room," Ellen joked, not really uncomfortable. Portia laughed and wrapped an arm around her wife's waist.

Kara broke off their kiss first and handed Lena her champagne flute. "Okay! Hold my glass! No wait! I'll make it a toast! Okay! I love you!" She gave her girlfriend another quick kiss and rushed off towards the bandstand.

"Well, she's just a big ol' ball of sunshine, isn't she?" Ellen commented.

"She really is," Lena agreed, heart just full to bursting.

After having a word with the band and making sure it was all right, Kara stepped to the mic stand and tapped it a couple of times, causing a couple of loud thumps to echo over the hubbub of the crowd. Then she tapped her fingernail against her glass a few times until she had their attention.

"Hello? Hi? Um, hi," Kara said with a grin. "I'm Kara Danvers," she introduced herself needlessly, to applause, "and I am honored to have been invited to this event as one of the guests of honor. I've just been informed, that thanks to your incredible generosity, we have raised over FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, hoots and hollers, and more applause. Kara applauded the crowd, a huge grin on her face.

"Aaaaand," she continued when the crowd had quieted down again, "I am thrilled to add, that my girlfriend-" she paused for more hoots and hollers, and ducked her head, then lifted it again with a huge proud smile on her face "- Lena Luthor, has vowed to match every dollar donated tonight, bringing our total to over a million dollars for National City's LGBTQ youth!"

The crowd exploded into more cheers, more applause even more thunderous than previously, and Lena received many, many hugs and handshakes.

Kara beamed with pride. "Just proof of how people who come together for a common cause can do some real good in the world." She raised her glass and toasted Lena, then shot the rest of her champagne. She handed the glass off to someone in the band and took the mic from the mic stand. "Lena... there's just one thing I want to tell you." 

The crowd quieted down, and Kara sang, in her stunningly beautiful soprano voice, "You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you." The crowd let out an "awww".

Kara rolled her eyes and gave an embarrassed grin as she continued, "You _are_ like heaven to touch," which earned her a delighted "woooooo!" from the crowd. "I love to hold you so much!" 

Ellen leaned over to Lena and asked, "How much champagne has she had?"

Lena gave her a tight, nervous smile. "I'll be right back," she muttered, and began to weave her way through the crowd toward the bandstand.

Kara continued to sing, her eyes never leaving Lena. "At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you."

At which point the band kicked in and Kara belted out: 

"I love you baby!  
And if it's quite all right,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm the lonely nights!  
I love you, baby!  
Trust in me when I say."

Lena reached the bandstand, glanced at the delighted crowd over her shoulder and saw how many people had taken out their phones and were recording Kara's display. She motioned for Kara to step down from the bandstand.

But Kara would not be stopped. "Oh, pretty baby! Don't bring me down I pray!" She took Lena's hand and with surprising strength pulled her up onto the bandstand. Lena looked at the crowd, suddenly put on the spot as Kara finished up the chorus directly to her girlfriend.

"Oh, pretty baby! Now that I've found you stay, and let me love you, baby, let me love yooooooou."

Lena gently but firmly took the mic from her girlfriend and there was a pause as the band and the crowd and everyone didn't know which way the scene was going to go.

Now, it was a well-known fact that Lena Luthor Did Not Sing. Ever. Not even Happy Birthday. So what happened next was nothing short of miraculous.

" _You're_ just too good to be true," Lena spoke, almost in time with the music. Almost.

"Can't take my eyes off of you," she continued, shaking her head ruefully, and Kara ducked her head, obviously not embarrassed in the least.

"You are like _heaven_ to touch. I love to hold you, so much," Lena said, taking Kara's hand. "At long last love has arrived, and I thank _you_ I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."

Then the band kicked in again and Lena pointed the mic to the crowd, inviting them to sing along, and they joined in, singing to their partners, to their friends, to complete strangers: "I love you baby! And if it's quite all right, I need you baby! To warm the lonely nights!"

"I love you baby," Portia murmured to her wife, who crossed her arms sullenly.

"There goes our number one spot," Ellen grumped, waving a hand at all the phones recording video. "Bet this goes viral by morning."

Portia laughed, and the crowd sang, "Let me love you, baby, let me love you...."


End file.
